Let the cat out of the bag
by 3urmind
Summary: Now that something unexpected has occurred they will have to let everyone know about their secret. R&R :


A/N I've had this story on my laptop for over 6 months and spontaneously decided to upload it. Hope you like it... Read and review please :)  
I don't own anything...

Sharon looked at the white stick with a complete shock written on her face. She read the instruction three times, particularly the part where it said that two stripes means "yes".

"I'm pregnant?" she whispered disbelievingly to herself. "Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" now she murmured terrified. She kept on thinking what was she going to do. First she needed to determine how she felt about it. She had two grown up kids, who were both in college. She adored them and although raising them up as a single parent combining it with a full time job was not easy, she loved being a mother. But she thought she was off the hook once the kids went of to college. And how in the world was she going to explain it to Andy? She absentmindedly played with a golden chain around her neck, on which two golden rings were put. Her engagement ring and her ring. They've only been married for 6 months and no one in LAPD, except the Chief of Police, knew about them.

She was sitting on the floor in LAPD's toilet, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" she kept repeating quietly. She was 48 years old, not the oldest in the world to be pregnant, but still! And Andy? He was 51 years old and probably he would not be happy about all this. She brushed the tears away and put one of her hands on her still flat tummy. And suddenly it struck her. She was pregnant with Andy's child. They loved each other, they were happy and they would work it out. With this new confidence she slowly stood up and blew her nose.

"Sharon?" came the voice from the door.

"Be right out, Chief" Sharon said to Brenda clearing her throat.

"Captain?" Brenda asked closing the door behind her "Are you ok?" she asked recognizing that Sharon had been crying.

"Yes!" Sharon said quickly praying she sounded normal. She stepped out of the toilet and put a smile on her face.

"We have Smiths in custody. You've been asked to interview him as he complained of being mistreated by a police officer".

"And has he? Been mistreated?" Sharon asked washing her hands. She looked in the mirror and to her horror realized her eyes were red and slightly swollen as well as looking rather pale. She met Brenda's look in the mirror and saw her frowning.

"Sharon…look… It's rather clear that you're upset. I know we just recently started being more than civil towards one another, but if you need to talk about it…" Brenda said stepping closer to the Captain.

Sharon exhaled loudly and turned around.

"Brenda… thank you, but I can't really talk about it" She said apologetically "At least not right now" she added drying her hands.

"Does it have to do anything with the rings on your necklace?" Brenda asked curiously looking at the rings, which Sharon forgot to put behind her top as always.

"Shit!" Sharon cursed quietly quickly putting them under her top so they wouldn't be visible. "I…" she honestly didn't know what to say. It was actually her idea to keep their marriage a secret, especially from Brenda as she didn't want to jeopardize Andy's career. "Oh god!" she exclaimed suddenly when a wave of nausea hit her suddenly. She put a hand over her mouth, exclaiming "sorry!" and rushing back to the toilet.

Brenda frowned hearing Sharon being sick in the toilet.

"Do you want me to call a medic in here, Sharon?" she asked when Sharon stopped vomiting. "Sharon?" she asked worriedly when she didn't hear any answer. She moved closer to the door and knocked on it "Sharon?" she knocked louder. When again no answer came from the other woman Brenda kneeled on the floor to see through the gap. And what she saw shocked her. Sharon was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed getting up quickly. She didn't know if she should prize open the door or run for a medic. She decided on the latter leaving the unconscious woman with a regret. She ran through the corridors so she could get to the phone as quickly as possible. Everyone in her division looked up when she ran in the room.

"Chief?" Gabriel asked surprised when she rushed to the phone picking it up.

"Send medics immediately. We have an unconscious officer in the toilet" She spoke quickly with a panicked voice, her accent more visible. "What does it matter? She's lying there unconscious so you better come up here now or I'm reporting you to the Chief of police!" she shouted putting the phone angrily.

"Chief?" now Provenza asked standing up.

"I need to get back to Sharon" she said ignoring everyone else in the room and started walking back.

"Chief!" the tone of his voice made her stop and turn around in Flynn's direction. "Did you say something about Sharon?" he asked visibly worried.

"I can't talk about it now Lt. She's lying unconscious in the toilet and I'm hoping medics will get here soon and help her!" she said walking quickly not realizing Flynn was now following her.

"What happened?" he asked catching up with her.

"Flynn what are you doing? Go back to your duties!" she said angrily almost running now.

"No!" he said simply when they got to the toilet "I want to know what happened!" he added ignoring her surprised look at his raised voice and the fact that he followed her in the women's toilet.

"Flynn what do you think you're doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sharon?" he called opening different doors and getting to the one that were closed. He kneeled down like Brenda did before and looked through the gap. He gasped upon seeing her there lying unmoving. He got up quickly and with a hard push opened the door storming in.

"Sweetheart?" he sat down on the floor taking her in his arms. She was still unconscious, terribly pale and shallow breathing.

"Oh my god!" Brenda exclaimed looking at them "You and… her!"

"Yes" Andy said quietly stroking her face "She wanted to keep it a secret so not to jeopardize my job. We only told Chief Pope about us. Now, will you please tell me what happened to my wife?" he asked finally looking up from Sharon's face. Tears were visible in his eyes.

"Wife? Oh my god! The rings! You two are married!" she exclaimed shockingly

"Yes. We've been married for 6 months now. I've been worried about her for few days. She seemed off and preoccupied with something. Please tell me what happened?" he said tears now running down his cheeks.

"Emm… I came here to get her. We have Smiths in custody. When she came out of the toilet I could see she had been crying. She didn't want to tell me what's been troubling her and then I saw the rings on her neck and then…then she just stormed in the toilet. I could hear her being sick and then it was quiet so I asked her if I should get medics, but she didn't answer so I got worried when she wasn't answering and saw her lying on the floor" She finished telling the story and was interrupted by two medics running in the room.

They checked Sharon's pulse.

"Her pulse is barely detectable. How long has she been unconscious?" one of them asked Flynn, who was still holding her in his arms. He looked at Brenda, who after looking at her watch replied

"About 10 minutes".

"We need to take her down to the medical center, Ma'am" The other one said, while his colleague brought in the stretcher. They gently took her from Andy's arms and put her on the stretcher.

"I'm coming with you" he said following them.

"I don't think you're allowed, sir" one of the medics replied looking at the worried men.

"I'm her husband, of course I'm allowed" he said ignoring the looks medics gave him.

"I'm going down to medical center, Chief. I need to be with my wife" he told Brenda with a pleading look.

"Of course, Flynn. Keep me informed and I will come down later. I need to sort out Smiths." Brenda said walking them to the elevator and after the door closed she walked back to her division.

All the time Andy was pacing outside the room where Sharon was being checked by the doctor he couldn't stop worrying. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was such a wonderful person and although at work she kept a professional mask he knew the real her and he loved her more than life itself.

"Lt. Flynn?" Andy was startled out of his thoughts by the doctors voice.

"How is she?" he asked immediately with concern visible in his voice.

"She's going to be ok. It's quite normal in her condition to faint, but due to her age she needs to take care of herself. Although I didn't detect any serious problems, she needs to be more careful. She needs to reduce stress and rest a lot" doctor reassured Andy looking at a chart in his hands and not seeing Andy's growing confusion "I did an ultrasound just to make sure the baby is ok, but everything seems to be perfectly normal. We gave her some medication so she would get some rest, but she should be awake in a couple of hours" the doctor looked up and finally saw Andy's shocked expression.

"The baby?" Andy said breathlessly

"Mr. Flynn were you not aware that your wife is 3 months pregnant?" the doctor asked

"I… how is that possible… I mean my wife is not…" Andy was so shocked he didn't know what to say

"As I understand your wife is 48 years old. It's not the advised age to have a child, but not the oldest I have dealt with. I assure you, your child and wife are perfectly healthy. Your wife needs to take better care of herself and rest as much as possible. Considering her age it would be advised she go on a bed rest as soon as possible" he said

"Can I see her?" Andy asked not knowing how to feel or what to say. The possibility of having a child with Sharon has never even crossed his mind and it was too much to take in now.

"Of course" the doctor replied and Andy followed him out of the room.

* * *

So that's it for now. If you liked it I will continue. If you think it's utter rubbish let me know and I won't bother uploading the rest. Cheers!


End file.
